Here We Go
by Lucifer The Morning Star
Summary: Billy's younger brothers get letters to Hogwarts. Billy and Teddy go along as teachers. Maybe other people come in who knows. The cover is from the actual comic


I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

A month before the letters came Billy realized he wasn't the only one in his blood family that could use magic.

The twins had always had a strange aura to Billy. Later under the tutelage of Doctor Strange he learned that with so much time spent around the twins from a young age that his magic had inadvertently caused there dormant magical abilities to appear.

When the letters came he was ready to be there for them, even if they could be annoying cock blocks. Mr and Mrs Kaplan where very surprised but very proud.

In the end Billy was to be there transportation to England after their scheduled meeting with the teacher who was supposed to Explain how the school works to them.

On the August 29th the day they were to meet with the teacher there was a loud crack in front of the house and a knock on the door a few minutes later.

When Mrs. Kaplan opened the door she was not expecting to see the very aged man with the longest beard she had ever seen standing at her door.

"Ah you must be Mrs. Kaplan. I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it is a pleasure to meet you." said the old man when she opened the door.

"Oh well come in sir," She said while holding the door open for him

"We were actually expecting a teacher we thought you would be too busy to come visit us." she said all the while leading the headmaster into the dining room to talk.

"The boys are up stairs still getting ready, there older brother and his fiancé are actually going to take them to get there stuff." Mrs. Kaplan commented nervously.

At that Dumbledore perked up. "Ah yes your eldest, I've heard much about him is it true he is a great sorcerer?"

With that question Mrs. Kaplan started not expecting that these people would know anything about who Billy was and became very cautious. "What gave you that idea sir?" She asked slowly.

With that look Albus started, "Ah I meant nothing by it we just heard about a powerful young man around here. I try to meet with all the powerful magic users to keep good relations our magic is much weaker than that of the Scarlet Witch Doctor Strange so I try to make sure that our community will not seem like a threat. That is actually the reason I came here to talk to young William."

At that Mrs. Kaplan relaxed slightly at the exact same time that the creaking of the stairs announced others coming down stairs. After a few moments two teenagers appeared in the doorway. The shorter of the two with dark black hair gave a small smile before speaking.

"Ah mom are you guys done talking I wanna get the rugrats there early so we can go look around and get a room." At that point both Dumbledore and Mrs. Kaplan rose to greet the newcomers.

"Ah, Headmaster this is my eldest son William and his fiance Theodore." said Mrs. Kaplan with a smile.

The boys shook hands with Dumbledore and sat in the remaining seats. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Ah William I actually came to speak to you to. I was informed of your abilities and I wanted to offer you a position at my school."

At that Billy and Teddy gave each other a nervous look, "Do not worry I was informed by Ms. Wanda of who you were and she said that it would be a good opportunity for you and Mr. Theodore."

At that the boys relaxed a bit. Billy and Teddy looked at each other uncertainly then shrugged. At that Teddy spoke up finally, "I don't mind as long as I go along we're not separating."

At that point Dumbledore had a sly and knowing smile on his face. "Of course and you will both be paid and your own room and if anything happens you can leave at any time for emergencies."

Billy, Teddy, and Mrs. Kaplan all looked at each other before Mrs. Kaplan nodded. The two boys smiled.

"Ok we'll do it we just have to inform our teammates and other friends and family. But one last question, what will we be teaching?" Billy asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled even more, "Ah well I was hoping you could teach about other powers and abilities, tell the children that they aren't the most powerful people on earth. Some of them need that wake up call and it would be interesting for all and maybe show them the extent of their own abilities."

The two boys shared a look and agreed they could do that before excusing themselves to get everything they would need.

* * *

Ok I've had this idea for a while but I haven't written anything in awhile what with my crappy computer and my laziness. I wanted to update my other stories but I've had major writer's block and so yeah.

(Edit) Thank you for pointing out about the spacing - Intrigued (Guest) - I had been meaning to better space it but forgot.

Oh and the beginnings are always the hardest for me to write that's why I don't update my other story's very often and why there usually so short and well kinda crappy whether its to much detail or to little or other things.


End file.
